


溫度

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 有鶴房在的地方讓人特別安心，雖然沒有和鶴房同組過，但對誰都很友好的鶴房總是四處和其他練習生玩在一起，大平很喜歡那樣的身影，彷彿也能影響到自己，能在這高壓的環境裡正向一些。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	溫度

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運

他自己也不知道為什麼會與鶴房變成這樣的關係。

煩惱評價的表演而持續到深夜的相談，

兩人的練習室，  
由於調整舞蹈姿勢而過於輕密的接觸。

－－

隨著評價將近，心情多少會有些起伏，鶴房看到自己沮桑時，偶而會跑來陪自己練習，逗自己開心。

有鶴房在的地方讓人特別安心，雖然沒有和鶴房同組過，但對誰都很友好的鶴房總是四處和其他練習生玩在一起，大平很喜歡那樣的身影，彷彿也能影響到自己，能在這高壓的環境裡正向一些，大平有點憧憬這樣的鶴房，他覺得自己多少是喜歡鶴房的。

今夜鶴房也留下來陪大平練習，由於自己總是唱不好負責的部分，鶴房便坐下來陪他練習發聲，幾經苦戰之後終於有點成果，大平開心地往坐在自己對面的鶴房身上倒過去，稍稍把頭仰起來看著鶴房

「哇！終於！汐恩謝謝你！」

鶴房盯著大平停頓了一下，猛地別過頭

「幹嘛謝我？是你自己練習的成果。」

「謝你陪我到這麼晚呀。」

大平就這樣側躺在鶴房的大腿上，笑咪咪地看著他

「好了，我們再各自練習一次舞蹈就該回去休息了。」

鶴房推了一下大平，站起身來。

大平總是下意識的喜歡與人肢體接觸，被突然拉開了距離，大平有點嚇到，是自己讓他不開心了嗎？

兩人默默的各次跳了一次自己的舞，當大平跳到一半的時候，鶴房突然暫停了音樂，走到大平身後抓著大平的手比劃著

「我覺得你手這邊這麼舉可能比較好。」

透過練習室的鏡子，盯著鶴房教導自己的模樣，從身後抓住自己的鶴房，這個姿勢彷彿要抱住自己了，突然有些害羞，大平趕緊手跟著鶴房的動作晃了一下，

「這、這個樣子嗎。」

大平別過頭看著鶴房，鶴房好像沒料到大平會回頭，突然放開了大平的手

「啊？喔、喔對啊，就是稍微再放一點力氣進去。」

大平回過頭看鏡子，鶴房才又碰了大平的手，但不像先前那樣整個握住手腕，僅是輕輕地抓住大平的手而已，大平也感覺到鶴房拉開了一點兩人的距離，

但兩個人對著鏡子的視線剛好湊在一塊，就這樣透過鏡子互相注視著對方

時間停止了半晌，練習室安靜的只剩下兩個人的呼吸聲，還有漸漸吵雜起來的心跳，大平聽到鶴房嘆了一口氣，他走向角落關掉了攝影機，再走回大平身後。

「祥生，如果討厭就推開我好嗎？」

鶴房向前環住大平的腰，下巴靠在他肩上在他耳邊低語，然後開始輕吻大平的後頸。

溫熱的氣息和吻同時落在自己脖子上，有些癢但又很舒服，面前就是鏡子，大平害羞地緊緊抓住了自己的衣角看著地下，鶴房以為他在害怕，但見他沒有要逃開的意思，鬆開了雙手，有點不知所措地

「欸，我可以繼續嗎？欸？祥生你討厭要說啊？」

「…噗，你開頭講那麼帥氣，突然退縮我要怎麼辦啦？」大平轉過身笑了出來

兩個人看著對方，笑了出來，大平雙手兩手搭在鶴房的肩上，鶴房低頭吻住了大平

「那我就不停下來了喔。」

練習室剩下大平壓抑住的呻吟，和鶴房親吻他身體淫糜的聲音，

大平覺得很好笑的是，說不停下來的鶴房，中間怕自己不適，停下來問東問西好幾次，

「這樣可以嗎？」

「欸會痛要說喔。」

甚至手指放進去擴張的時也是緊張的看著大平

「很痛嗎？不要的話也沒關係啦？」

「…沒、沒關係…嗯…哈啊…」

起初鶴房很小心翼翼的怕傷著了大平，等大平習慣了之後，鶴房也按捺不住身下的衝動，大平從一開始緊皺眉頭，到後來也忘情的喊著鶴房的名字，帶著一點淚水的眼睛比往常勾人，這樣的刺激讓鶴房最後差點忍不住要在大平的體內解放出來。

結束後兩人躺在練習室的地板

「吶，汐恩好過分。」

大平突然開口

「明天還有練習的說，動不了啦，幫幫我。」

嘴巴上是埋怨，但大平笑的好看，就像在撒嬌一樣

鶴房揉了揉大平柔軟的頭髮

「抱歉啦。」

－－

這樣的關係其實大平並不討厭。

有了開始，就會越來越依賴起彼此的溫度。

fin.

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－


End file.
